Present information systems with multiple devices having multiple information flows do not distinguish between types of data at a conceptual level. For example, distinctions between natural data types such as audio data and visual data are easily understood by humans, while such distinctions are not significant to machines. Machines typically transfer information in the form of bits and packets.
Transmission of information in the form of bits and packets is not aimed at achieving a particular end goal or result, but is only aimed at transferring information at a high speed. However, high speed transfer of information, even over a system with an extremely wide bandwidth, is not always helpful if a natural data flow fails to take place. From the architectural viewpoint of high level functions, it is desirable to develop an information transfer system in which buses and subbusses can be allocated to accommodate natural data flow as needed.